Interference canceling matched filters (ICMF) and joint demodulation (JDM) has been investigated to meet requirements for a Downlink Advanced Receiver Performance (DARP) that is standardized by the third generation mobile communications system and the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). Some of these proposals are set forth in the following articles and documents.    1. Liang et al., A Two-Stage Hybrid Approach for CCI/ISI Reduction with Space-Time Processing, IEEE Communication Letter Vol. 1, No. 6, November 1997.    2. Pipon et al., Multichannel Receives Performance Comparison In the Presence of ISI and CCI, 1997 13th Intl. Conf. on Digital Signal Processing, July 1997.    3. Spagnolini, Adaptive Rank-One Receiver for GSM/DCS Systems, IEEE Trans. on Vehicular Technology, Vol. 51, No. 5, September 2002.    4. Feasibility Study on Single Antenna Interference Cancellation (SAIC) for GSM Networks, 3GPP TR 45.903 Version 6.0.1, Release 6, European Telecommunications Standards Institute, 2004.    5. Radio Transmission and Reception (Release 6), 3GPP TS 45.005 Version 6.8.0; European Telecommunications Standards Institute, 2005.    6. Stoica et al., Maximum Likelihood Parameter and Rank Estimation in Reduced-Rank Multivariate Linear Regressions, IEEE Trans. On Signal Processing, Vol. 44, No. 12, December 1996.    7. Kristensson et al., Blind Subspace Identification of a BPSK Communication Channel, Proc. 30th Asilomar Conf. On Signals, Systems and Computers, 1996.    8. Golub et al., Matrix Computations, 3rd Edition, 1996.    9. Trefethen et al., Numerical Linear Algebra, 1997.    10. Press et al., Numerical Recipes in C, 2nd Edition, 1992.
Current Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) cellular systems have to address the co-channel interference (CCI) on the mobile station (MS) side, as well as address the DARP requirements. Some single channel structures and pre-filters have been used to aid in canceling the interference and provide some channel impulse response (CIR) estimation. Moreover, some systems have used maximization of the signal-to-interference to design jointly a single channel space-time filter and the CIR estimation for a single channel. Other systems have used a constrained minimization of the mean-square error to design a single channel space filter. Other systems have used a single channel space filter that is designed by a rank-one approximation of the ML channel estimation. The target applications for these systems have been a base station where a physical antenna array including a plurality of antennas is available.